warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Legion
The Doom Legion is a Loyalist Space Marine Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, created during an unknown Founding. The Doom Legion is responsible for the maintenance and garrison of the Faithful's Deliverance, the pre-Horus Heresy star fortress that overlooks the notorious Elusian Maze asteroid fields. Few other Space Marine Chapters could boast of spaceborne firepower of such magnitude. The Chapter has been all but forgotten by the wider Imperium, but the Doom Legion continues to battle the threats that emerge from the Elusian Maze, awaiting the day that orders come for them to bring the vast firepower of their void station to bear against the Imperium's greatest foes. All that is known about the Doom Legion's homeworld, Elusia Prime, is that it is situated within the Ultima Segmentum. During the Abyssal Crusade in 321.M37, six companies of the Doom Legion deployed and were lost in the Eye of Terror. They reemerged into Imperial space several Terran centuries later as the warband of Chaos Space Marines known as the Vectors of Pox, servants of the Plague God Nurgle. The remaining four companies of the Doom Legion remained true to the Emperor, though their genetic purity came under intense scrutiny by the Inquisition. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Abyssal Crusade Following the Ecclesiarchal Purges of 321.M37, a dozen star systems were engulfed by Warp Storm Dionys, its echoes rippling along the spiral arms of the galaxy as it raged through the Empyrean. Records of mutation and Chaos Cultist activity quadrupled overnight. Worse yet, it was not only the citizens who were affected by the sudden influx of Chaos. Many of the Space Marine Chapters with homeworlds affected by the Warp Storm found that the secret imperfections in their gene-seed were writ large upon their new recruits, giving rise to a wave of disturbing manifestations both physical and psychological. The Doom Legion was one such Loyalist Chapter of Astartes that had been affected by these Warp Storms. When the Ecclesiarchy heard of this sinister turn of events, Saint Basillius the Elder demanded that all those Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes whose homeworlds had been touched by the Warp Storm be rendered unto his judgement. Such was the elder's influence with the High Lords of Terra that within a standard year this had come to pass. After a series of stringent tests and prognostications, hundreds of Chapters were deemed unaffected by the Warp Storm. No less than thirty were found wanting. The Judged, as these fallen Chapters came to be known, volunteered for a redemptive Penitent Crusade. The most militant of their number demanded the right to purify their tainted flesh in the fires of battle, to make a noble end from tragic misfortune. To the surprise of his closest advisors, Saint Basillius agreed to this proposal. He saw it fitting to send the accused into the Eye of Terror, taking the fight for the Imperium's future to the Daemon Worlds inhabited by the Traitor Marines. Brother Thanasos, 4th Squad of the 3rd Company (battleline).]] A representative from each of the doomed Chapters held an emergency Council of Dismay to discuss the proposed Crusade. After scant hours of debate, they acquiesced to Basillius' demands, for they believed that martyrdom was preferable to an existence of suspicion and doubt. Unlike other Chapters of The Judged, the Doom Legion deployed only 6 of its 10 companies and not the whole Chapter to the Crusade. The last 4 companies maintained their vigil over the Elusian Maze. The last few days of 321.M37 saw a solemn procession of Strike Cruisers and Battle Barges pass through the Cadian Gate into the Eye of Terror, relay systems dormant and heraldic colours obscured by black mag-plates. One by one, the Chapters of The Judged disappeared into the iridescent dust nebulae that surrounded the Eye. As the great Space Marine flotilla entered the Eye of Terror, they were set upon by a massive Chaos Warfleet. The resultant battle was so fierce that the ships of The Judged were forced to retreat and were scattered to the furthest corners of the Eye. Chapter after Chapter fell to the perils of the Eye, for the Abyssal Crusade had entered a hell from which very few emerged unchanged. The true account of what occurred within the Eye to the 6 Companies of the Doom Legion is unknown, but most of the tales of the Chapters of The Judged ended in tragedy and sorrow. By the time they reemerged from the Eye many standard centuries later, the 6 Companies had become the Chaos Space Marine warband known as the Vectors of Pox, wholly dedicated to the service of the Plague God Nurgle. Judgement Following the events of the Abyssal Crusade, the eyes of the Adeptus Terra fell upon the erstwhile kin of the Doom Legion that were still "loyal" to the Imperium. When the Doom Legion had been found wanting by the apostate Basillius, only six companies from their Chapter deployed with the Abyssal Crusade to face the horrors of the Eye of Terror. The other four companies remained on the star fortress Faithful's Deliverance to maintain their eternal vigil over the Elusian Maze asteroid field. Had the entire Chapter deployed, there was the very distinct possibility that they might have all fallen to the corrupting influence of the Dark Gods. The Adeptus Terra sent an Inquisitorial representative to speak with Chapter Master Konstantos and to present him with their demands. Just as the Chapter Master wished to prove his Chapter's honour and loyalty, so did the Adeptus Terra wish to clear the Doom Legion of any blemish on its record. The tests would be rigorous, the sanctions harsh. Had the Loyalist elements of the Doom Legion not been entrusted with the stewardship of the Elusian Maze, their homeworld would already have felt the squeeze of the tithes. The Inquisitorial representative rendered the demands of the Adeptus Terra unto the Doom Legion's Chapter Master. The Inquisitor's honour detail then loaded the precious cargo of the requisitioned gene-seed onto a shuttle. There was enough genetic material present to create fifty Battle-Brothers -- Space Marines who would be sorely needed should the Chapter hope to rebuild after this disaster. But there was no arguing. The Adeptus Terra held the authority of the Emperor, and the Doom Legion would obey. The Inquisition could not be sure of anything until the gene-seed had been tested. Konstantos knew the procedure. Should his Chapter's stock be found wanting, there would be great challenges ahead of them. Displaying the Doom Legion's famously inhospitable nature to the meddling Inquisitor, the Chapter Master did as he was bidden, then rushed the Inquisitorial representative off his star fortress. Only after the Inquisitor had departed could Konstantos breathe a little bit easier. The Doom Legion had been all but forgotten by the Imperium for so long, left in its distant outpost, fighting endless wars against the denizens of that accursed sector. And this was the thanks they received -- scrutiny and accusations. After the Inquisitor departed, Konstantos made his way towards a chamber deep within the bowels of the star fortress. He had kept in-waiting an emissary of sorts. The emissary was garbed in dark green robes, like the Chapter's own ceremonial dress, but stained and tattered, reeking of death. It was former First Captain Viktarion -- once the first amongst the Doom Legion, but now fallen to the corrupting influence of the Plague God Nurgle. He had invoked the Chapter's ancient tradition of sanctuary in order to parley with his former brethren. Konstantos only wished the fallen Space Marine to be far from his sight, so as not to remind him how far the mighty had fallen. The emissary of Chaos made one final offer to the resolute Chapter Master; join their cause, reunite lost brother with brother, and they would gladly follow him as they did before. They would rebuild not just the Chapter, but a Legion in truth as well as in name, worthy to stand beside those mighty warriors of old, who still fought the Long War. Konstantos rendered his decision -- the emissary was to leave his sight, never to speak the name of the Chapter again. His lost brothers were not Doom Legion, they were now the "Vectors of Pox." They were nothing more than filthy Traitors and Heretics, and Konstantos would no longer suffer his fallen brother's presence. The Chapter Master had some of his warriors escort the so-called "emissary" to his waiting ship. Returning to the bridge, Konstantos and Chaplain Vincenzo watched Viktarion, once Captain of the 1st Company, board his sleek freighter and depart the hangar of the star fortress. They watched as the Renegade vessel flew out into the void, and as it was blown apart by a fusion warhead from the Faithful's Deliverance. The emissary had the Doom Legion's answer -- they would stand with the Emperor, as always. Notable Campaigns *'Rebellion on Neo Khartoum (998.M41)' - The Doom Legion's 4th Company was ordered to quell a rebellion on the world of Neo Khartoum. The civilian casualties that resulted exceeded projections. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - During Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade, the Fire Lords and Doom Legion came to the aid of the 4th Cadian Army on the besieged Fortress World of Kasr Sonnen. Despite this aid, Imperial projections showed the defenders would be overwhelmed by the attacking Alpha Legion forces in 2-3 solar days without further reinforcements. Notable Doom Legionaries *'Chapter Master Konstantos' - Chapter Master of the Doom Legion in the 37th Millennium. Konstantos saw 6 companies under the command of the First Captain Viktarion enter the Eye of Terror as part of the Abyssal Crusade. The 6 companies became corrupted and transformed into the Nurgle-serving Vectors of Pox warband. When the former First Captain tried to sway Konstantos to the side of Chaos, the Chapter Master sent him away, destroying his voidship with a fusion warhead in reply. *'First Captain Viktarion (KIA)' - Viktarion led 6 companies of the Doom Legion into the Eye of Terror as part of the Abyssal Crusade, where they became the corrupted Vectors of Pox. He tried to sway the rest of his Chapter to the service of the Ruinous Powers but was killed on his way back to his warband by his by a fusion warhead fired on the order of Chapter Master Konstantos as the Chapter's response to Viktarion's offer of betrayal. Chapter Relics *''Death of Steel'' - The Death of Steel is a master-crafted Astartes Meltagun. The kill-record of this marvellously crafted Meltagun is kept in a vault at Watch Fortress Erioch in the Jericho Reach and lists on it innumerable armoured vehicles and monstrous beasts, felled in blazes of atomic fire. However, it is also credited with no less than the destruction of the Heretek-crafted Battleship Impious Judgement, an honour achieved by allowing a Deathwatch Kill-team to pierce the vessel's tainted heart when their supply of explosive charges proved insufficient. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Doom Legion wears metallic grey Power Armour. The insets of the shoulder plates are black. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate, as well as the shoulder plate trim, are dark green. The white squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is indicated on the right shoulder plate. A black Low Gothic numeral is stenciled in the centre of it, indicating squad number. The colour of the left knee plate indicates the Chapter's various companies as prescribed by the Codex Astartes -- i.e. white (1st Company), yellow (2nd Company), red (3rd Company), green (4th Company), black (5th Company), etc. Helmet colours are used to denote other ranks, such as the Chapter's Veteran Marines, who wear white helmets to indicate their elite status. Chapter Badge The Doom Legion's Chapter badge is a large white skull with a fanged maw, centred on a field of black. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 35 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 33 *''Codex Supplement: Ultramarines'' (8th Edition), pg. 24 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 113 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 110, 141 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 28, 30 *''Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 127 *''Gathering Storm - Part I - Fall of Cadia'' (7th Edition), pg. 63 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pg. 28 *''Angels of Death: Judgement'' (Short Story) by Mark Latham es:Legión de la Muerte Category:D Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Category:Unknown Founding